Young & Getting Married (again)
by chucky89us
Summary: Follow up to Young & Running
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : First of all, **THANK YOU** to the reviewers of _Young & Running_, I decided to continue the story exactly where it left off. And **_CoffeeLover328_** , there will be some Sofia! (and maybe some Lil Soso!) :D

 _Young & Running_ was for me. Inspiration hits and you have to write it down. For my first story it turned out great! So this one is for you guys. Enjoy!

After celebrating all day, Yolanda and Elliot went home. "What a day huh? Hope every day with you is as great!" Josh smiled. "In fact, I can think of something that would make it even better..."

"Oh really? What might that be?"Gabi smirked as she removed her cardigan. "Oh My Gosh! Josh! Sofia! I haven't even told her! I mean I texted her that I would be back next week but I haven't told her anything!"

"Oh man! Let's go. You want to stay there tonight and I'll see you tomorrow?" Josh asked. "Yes. That's exactly what I should do. Hopefully Lil Soso isn't waiting up for me," Gabi said.

They arrived at the apartment, nervous and jittery. "You going to be ok?" Josh asked. "Yeah I think so. I just hope she isn't mad at me," Gabi said. "I'm sure it'll be okay. You do have a good reason. Love you," Josh hugged Gabi and gave her a long kiss before leaving.

Sofia was asleep. She had gone to bed early but was happy when Gabi woke her up. She had missed her friend, having been not seen her for almost 3 weeks. "Sofia I have so much to tell you! I have to tell you now. Please?" Gabi pleaded.

"Okay okay. Spill. Better be good!" Sofia said. Gabi started her story, all the way back to leaving Alan & Elliot's wedding in the food truck. Then hitchhiking, to Paris and to the Eiffel Tower.

"Wait so the whole week in Paris and you went to the Eiffel Tower on your last night? That would've been the first place I went!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Don't worry. It was so worth it. We got up there and were admiring the view when the next thing I know he's down on one knee..."

"WHAT?! He proposed!" Sofia bellowed and stood up with her arms waving wildly.

"And I said yes! Wanna see the ring?" Gabi asked. She had been hiding it by twisting it to the inside of her hand.

"Oh. My. God. Does it weigh your hand down?" Sofia was incredulous.

"Haha. No it doesn't. Want to try it on?" Gabi asked. "Would I ever! Please!" Sofia begged.

"Wow. This is some ring! So now you're engaged to Josh. When are you getting married? Where are you going to live? Wait, you'll be moving out! Who's going to live with me?" Sofia sniffled.

Gabi hugged Sofia, "I don't know the answer to any of those questions but I'm sure we'll figure it out together."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Gabi relayed Sofia's questions to Josh. "Sofia has some good questions. When are we getting married. Where will you live and who will live with Sofia?" Josh wondered. "I say you live here with your husband. If we want to move we can figure that out together. We can help her find a new roommate. As for when we are getting married? I hope soon!"

"Me too! Can't wait to be Mrs. Kaminski! If we get married soon, we're going to need some help," Gabi said.

"I agree. Be right back." Josh left his office. He came back a few minutes later with Elliot in tow. "Elliot, would you like to be our wedding planner? You know how to get things done and since Alan planned more of your wedding this would give you the chance to make some decisions . How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. Do I get to boss people around?" Elliot asked.

"Of course you do! Why do you think I picked you? First things first: find us a beautiful place to get married. Soon." Josh instructed.

"Okay. If I'm the wedding planner, Gabi you should find a dress. Fast," suggested Elliot. "In fact I'll make you an appointment. Yay! I just bossed you around!" Elliot left to work his magic.

"Now I need to help Sofia find a roommate. That's going to be hard." Gabi was worried. Josh hugged her and rubbed her arms and back. "We're not getting married tomorrow so we have time."

A few hours later when Gabi was making dinner with Josh adoringly watching her, Elliot came in with an update. "Okay Gabi, Josh, I hope you're ready for this. Gabi you are buying your dress tomorrow. Josh you are coming with me to sign the rental agreements. They wouldn't let me sign because I'm not a rich millionaire."

"Elliot, why are you so serious?" Josh asked. "Well I hope you were serious about getting married soon. Because you're tying the knot in three weeks."

"Three weeks?! Elliot! I have so much to do!" Gabi squealed. "Relax. I made you a list." Elliot handed each Gabi and Josh a list.

"Wow. Mines pretty short! Why?" Josh asked. "Because you just need a suit, rings and to show up. Oh and you're paying haha." Elliot laughed.

"Mine is pretty short too." Gabi interjected. "That's because you need a dress, shoes, bridesmaids with dresses, hair and makeup, and to pick out a few things I will take care of." Elliot said matter-of-factly. "My list is fairly short too. Call catering, officiant, florist, flower girl, deejay, and send out invitations. Other than decorations I think this can happen." Elliot left them to discuss their to-do lists.

"Wow. Three weeks? I can't wait! What do you think sweetie?" Josh asked. "Awe! You called me sweetie! Well I think with Elliot in charge we will make it. He sure is doing a lot of work!" Gabi said.

"He is. I will make sure to get him something for all his hard work. What will you get your bridesmaids?" Josh asked. "Hmm. Maybe a necklace? I'll have to find something. It will be Sofia and Yolanda. Will Elliot be your best man again?" Gabi wondered. "Oh yeah. For sure. Just need to ask him, again haha. You know I do owe him dinner at a steakhouse. Perfect time to ask him," Josh replied.

The next day everyone set off to do their project for the day. Gabi, Sofia and Yolanda went to the bridal appointment and Josh and Elliot went to the venues. The boys arrived at City Hall first. "Wow! You booked City Hall? Oh you are good Elliot." Josh was excited. He had never been there before. Once inside the rotunda he couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The columns and marble floor were fantastic but the grand staircase was the cherry on top. "Oh Gabi will love this. I love it. You have out done yourself."

"Wait til we get to the reception venue. You may change your mind." Elliot replied. Once they signed the agreement the were off to the next place. The big block lettering outside caught Josh's attention. "Bluxome Street Winery? I have never heard of this place." Once inside the room, which has a concrete floor and a wall of wine barrels, the lighting gives off a modern yet rustic charm. "This is fantastic! Elliot you are the man! Are you sure you don't moonlight as a wedding planner? Haha!" Josh said.

Once the agreement was signed the boys headed to get suits made. After that they headed to the same jeweler Josh bought the engagement ring from. While he was picking out wedding rings he noticed Elliot looking at the watches. "See anything you like Elliot?"

"Oh I don't know. They're nice but expensive." Elliot replied. "Maybe you should try one on." Josh said.

"Okay. It couldn't hurt." Elliot tried on a beautiful Baume & Mercier Classima 10098 with a black round face and black alligator strap. "Oh this is very nice. But out of my price range." Elliot ogled the watch a minute longer before taking it off. His phone rang so he left to answer it.

"Ok so these rings and that watch too. That should do it." Josh couldn't wait to give Elliot his watch in a few weeks.

Meanwhile at Amy Kuschel store, Gabi was trying on dresses. It wasn't until she tried on the "Love Story" in ivory dress that she found THE ONE. Luckily the store happened to have her exact size in their "Ready to Wed" collection. Gabi was thrilled she was actually able to find a beautiful dress in one day.

The girls found a different store for bridesmaid dresses. "Something simple and blue. That way you two can find something easily enough," Gabi told the girls. In no time Sofia and Yolanda had found something they both liked. Next door was a shoe store, "oooh lets go in here! We need shoes!" Gabi practically ran to the high heel section with the girls right behind her. Over 30 minutes later and enjoying trying on several shoes each, Sofia and Yolanda had found a blue pair for both of them. Gabi was still trying to find the perfect pair until she found a sparkly white Christian Louboutin with the signature red soles. "Oh my gosh! These are amazing! I can't wait to wear these with my dress. Let's go before we change our mind!"

After a long day of shopping the girls went back to their apartments to relax with baked goods and champagne while putting up their feet up.


	3. Chapter 3

For days Gabi had been looking for two things: bridesmaid gifts and a roommate for Sofia. She had even called a few potentials but they all had found places to live. Today she got lucky by finding the perfect gift. She found these beautiful gold Kate Spade "True Friend" necklaces. They were perfect for Sofia and Yolanda, both women fully deserving the title in so many ways.

She had also been designing the table decorations. She had finally made something she liked: a simple coral ribbon wrapped mason jar with a battery tea light in the bottom with white daisies. Three to a table was perfect.

Meanwhile Josh and Elliot were out in the Porsche. "Josh where are you taking me? I hope you're not taking me to Gabi's again," Elliot whined. "Haha no. We're going to dinner." They reached the steakhouse. "Awe you finally brought me to the steakhouse. It's about time!" Elliot snarked.

"Remember when we got the rings? I went back there a few days ago to look at the watch again. But it was gone. Someone had bought it," Elliot mentioned. "So you have been awesome planning this wedding. We could not have done it without you. Which is why I got you this." Josh handed Elliot a box. "SHWA!"

"I can't believe it! You bought it? For me? Thank you!" Elliot was overjoyed. "Wedding planner, publicist, what do you say to adding another hat of best man?" Josh asked. "You have been my best friend forever. You're the only person I want standing up there with me."

"Of course I'll be your best man. This time I don't have to worry about a blanket either haha." Elliot joked. Josh laughed too. "Cheers to that!" As Josh clinked his glass with Elliot's.

Before anyone knew it, it was wedding week. At the penthouse with almost every available flat surface covered in decorations, Gabi, Sofia and Yolanda had been working hard all afternoon.

"I'm excited to finally live with Josh. He's going to be my husband! Wow!" Gabi exclaimed. "I'm excited for you too Gabi. I just wish we could still live together. We have been together since the 7th grade. It's going to be hard not to have you right there all the time. Plus I haven't been able to find anyone to live with me, which really sucks." Sofia was melancholy. "I know Sofia. I feel the same way. Plus I've been looking for you too with no luck," Gabi frowned.

"Sofia, why don't you live with me instead? I have a second bedroom with a bathroom. Plus a laundry room! I have everything us girls need plus ice cream haha." Yolanda offered. "Really? I can live with you? Yolanda I can't thank you enough!" Sofia hugged Yolanda. "There's only one catch, when we go to the club Yofia gotta come too," Yolanda smiled big. "You're damn right I will!" Yofia replied. The girls finished all the decorations. Everything was ready for the big day.

 **AN** : it's not a real Young & Hungry story without a proper SHWA ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The big day had finally arrived. Josh woke up late, which he never does. Elliot had kept him up late for a night of drinking for a small bachelor party. Alan had made sure that once Josh had had several drinks that then is when they would get Josh up to sing at their karaoke bar. Josh's phone beeped. It was a video message. Alan had sent him the video of him drunkedly singing "I'm a Barbie girl" with the message: "Good Morning Princess! :D Happy Wedding Day!"

"Oh mahgawd. I hope no one else sees this." Josh sent Alan a message with that in mind. Then he took a shower to wipe away any hangover cobwebs he still had. "Ugh just when I need Gabi's hangover meal I can't have it. I wonder what is in the fridge."

Inside the fridge was a container with a note: "To my handsome almost hubby: here is your favorite meal. Love Gabi." Inside was truffle Mac and Cheese. Josh nearly started eating it cold he was so excited. "Mmm this is exactly what I needed." Feeling better he went and got ready for the big day.

Meanwhile, Gabi, Sofia and Yolanda were getting ready. They had a rom-com movie marathon the night before, complete with drinks and goodies Gabi whipped up. Sofia and Yolanda got ready first. Once they were done they showed off for Gabi. "You guys look great! But I think you're missing something... Oh! How about this?" She gave each of them a box. "Oh Gabi this is gorgeous. I love it. Thank you," Yolanda said while putting it around her neck.

Sofia teared up, "This is the best thing you've ever given me. I love you." Sofia hugged Gabi and Yolanda joined.

"Ok girls let's get this show on the road. Gabi are you ready for your dress?" Yolanda asked.

Gabi smiled, "yes."

Later at City Hall everyone was getting into their places. Elliot and Josh were already in position. "Are you nervous?" Elliot asked. "No. Not one bit. I'm super anxious," Josh replied.

The girls were ready for the processional to start. "Are you ready?" Sofia said. "So ready!" Gabi had a huge smile on her face. The music started, it was time. The moment Gabi saw Josh, they both smiled and she started to tear up. When Josh saw Gabi, he was blown away. He wanted to remember that moment forever.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." The words faded as Gabi and Josh looked at each other with love in their hearts. They held hands as the officiant talked about marriage. The time for the vows came.

Josh was first. "Gabi. My dear sweet Gabi. We have never had it easy. But one thing is for certain: my heart has belonged to you from the very beginning. So today I pledge you my love, faithfulness and commitment to you. I love you, forever."

"Josh, I didn't know I could love someone as much as I love you. I don't know why I fought it for so long. We belong together, like soul mates. Today I pledge you my heart and soul. I love you too, forever." Gabi and Josh were both teary eyed.

"The rings please. Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed." With both rings on their fingers there was only one thing left to do. "You may now kiss the bride." With that Josh leaned in with his arm around Gabi's waist and kissed her fully and she kissed back just the same. After a few more pecks between smiles they were done. They were married! "May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Kaminski!" Hand in hand they ran down the aisle towards the lobby. As soon as they were out of sight, Josh pushed Gabi against a wall and kissed her just as he had done before at the penthouse. Only this time neither wanted to stop.

"Well hello Mrs. Kaminski! Mmm Mmm. I love saying that. And I love kissing my wife. Ooo I love saying that too: wife." Josh kissed her again. When they were done it was time to go to the reception. They got into his silver Porsche. Gabi leaned over the console to kiss Josh in a picturesque moment. "I love you so much," Gabi whispered. "I love you too." Josh whispered back.

The car had been decorated with the usual streamers and empty cans attached. The writing on the windows said "Bride," "Groom," and "Just Married!" After a wonderful reception at the winery, it was time for everyone to leave. Josh drove them back to the penthouse. He was anxious again, but for an entirely different reason.

Neither of them could wait. They met in the bedroom where they made love so passionately that it was the perfect way to consummate their marriage. It was the first of many times that night. The next morning they woke up as husband and wife, never to be parted again.

 **FIN**

 **AN** : I was nervous about the vows beforehand. Thank you for reading!


End file.
